


The Sea Dragon's Blood

by Feral_Samurai (Torrent_River123)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Feral_Samurai
Summary: Well, this is embarrassing. This is something I wrote two years ago, please don't judge!





	The Sea Dragon's Blood

Many years ago in a quiet cove beneath the ocean, a magical sea dragon resided. It was a creature good of heart, and with scales that sparkled and shifted like silk, the color of the deepest ocean. Her large eyes shone gold, from the goodness that lay within her heart. Her tail was that of a huge fish, and her neck was powerful and sleek as a mustang’s. Her head was a long muzzle, with pretty decorative webbed crown of fins that that stuck out from the back. Her tail also had many beautiful fins that resembled the finest gossamer. Her teeth were small and hidden when her mouth was closed, but very sharp. She was fierce and dangerous and still as gentle as the current. Her life force wove through all the rivers of the world, most of all the ones under the earth. Many leagues away from this peaceful place, on a mountainous kingdom with a wise ruler and much prosperous land, there lived a young man. He had just come of age to be selected for his very first sea voyage. In this kingdom, only a successful voyage made you a true man. It was this honor that every boy pined for. As the beautiful three masted galleon, the Decidua, cast off from the shore with him aboard, his excitement within grew to near bursting. 

Many weeks later, the ship and its crew reached the ideal turning spot, far enough from the kingdom to prove a boy’s worth, yet still close enough to be able to return safely. The ship went a bit farther, and finally the captain was about to order the boat to turn, when he spotted a massive, dangerous storm about to bear down on their ship. With nowhere to go, he saw the only option was to wait out the storm. Then he spotted a cove not far from there. If they turned then, they could still make it. The captain had heard many tales of fierce creatures that could easily kill a man or sink a ship that lay in wait in places just like this one, but he had no choice. To stay would mean certain death. So the captain told his men to head straight for the cove, and to row for their very lives. The men obeyed. The young man, whose name was Lorcan, also rowed as hard as he could to keep their ship, his life, and honor. After a few minutes of intense work, the Decidua finally stuck her hull firmly in the sand and the men cheered. They made it! Once everyone got as settled as they could, the captain warned them of the creatures that were fabled to live there. 

“It is said, that at the darkest corners of the sea, when night falls, in places just like this here, monstrous creatures creep up on the shore, and if they finds you, it's all over. They rip you to shreds, limb by limb, until you cry in agony. Once they set sight on ye, yer a goner. There’s no chance of escape.” 

“Ye cursed man! Then why have you brought us ashore? ‘T would surely be better to die with all yer honor at sea, than be savaged by a beast in some unknown land!”

“Aye!” Chorused the crew. Lorcan did not believe there was a monster, and thought his comrades rather childish for believing. 

“Aye, but he has saved us all! They may still be a chance to stay here in peace or trick this beast, but no man can hide from the fury of nature herself!” He protested. He knew that without the captain, there was no chance of survival.

“Ach, lad, what do ye know? Ye are barely out of your sea legs yerself.” Complained the first sailor.

“Aye, but the lad makes a fine point.” His friend said.

“Let it be, the storm is upon us. We are stuck either way, and ye cannae change yer fate.” The captain said, his voice heavy. The men stood silent, in the face of the situation. 

“However, the lad is on to something. If luck would smile on us, we may be in the cave of the sea dragon. It is a good creature, and may not harm us unless we harm it or take something precious from it.” 

After that, the party made preparations to head out come morn and one by one, fell asleep. All except one. Lorcan’s friend, Fallier, the only other boy on board, was greedy. He imagined the dragon had jewels and riches the kind of which only kings possessed, and wanted some for his own. He fantasized himself returning to his humble village, and giving his mother and father the immense wealth he collected. He then made up his mind to go after the dragon, and steal its treasures. He thought against waking Lorcan, for then he would have to share the jewels, and he wanted them to himself. So he crept up, farther and farther towards the far side of the cove, and looked for a sign of the dragon’s presence. He did not have to wait long, for he soon saw something flickering beneath the water. His greed was greater than his fear, so he slid into the water and swam towards the light. It seemed that there was a small cave under the water. He swam further, and surfaced inside. He then saw the sea dragon, who appeared to be asleep not far from him.

He could not see any jewls, and so thought the dragon must be sleeping on them. So he foolishly continued towards the dragon. It woke and growled quietly, hoping to give warning to the boy. He did not notice, so intent was he on getting the gems. When he finally realized that there were no gems to be had, his anger grew and grew. In frustration, he kicked the dragon’s tail. The dragon was very upset, and its great roar shook the whole cove. The boy swam out of the cave, as fast as he could. But he could not get away; the dragon was right behind him! As Fallier ran up onto shore, the dragon still followed him. Woken by the noise and seeing his friend in danger, Lorcan scrambled to grab his sword and protect him. He lashed out, reluctant to kill the dragon, but determined to save his friend. As the dragon was struck, the awoken crew watched in amazement as the dragon appeared to bleed, but with no apparent result. A path was traced through the sand as its blood flowed into the sea. It only turned visible once the light of the rising sun fell upon it, and was multiple shades from yellow and orange to the darkest red. The wounded dragon retreated to its cave, crying out in pain. No one dared to follow. The blood of the dragon later mingled with the water and flowed into all the rivers and oceans and creeks of the world. The trees took in a great amount of water that year, and their leaves changed color because of it. Now every year, they change color to remind us of the sea dragon. That time of year is called Fall, because it was Fallier’s foolish blunder and greed that caused this. The sea dragon’s blood can also be seen if you look at water in the light of the rising or setting sun.


End file.
